


Wrath

by FollowerofMercy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Character Analysis, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Gem Fusion, Gen, Human/Gem Fusion, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues, Some really messed up kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerofMercy/pseuds/FollowerofMercy
Summary: Steven, Jasper and Connie reflect on what anger means to them.
Relationships: Jasper & Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Wrath

Steven made a mistake bringing the three of them together.

The warrior fusion burst forth with a bellow that put Obsidian to shame - a deep, rumbling roar that spilled out over the land and through the water. They yanked a massive broadsword from the strawberry field and donned a horned helmet, then extended their left arms in a flourish. They called for Steven’s shield but he shrank back, his fear singing a sour note in their furious symphony.

The others’ rage beckoned his shy anger, coaxing it forward, feeding it with memories of suffering. Jasper’s roared with indignation and right, drowning him in frustration and pain. Connie’s fury spoke with precision, goading him to settle it once and for all, to stand up for himself where nobody else would.

Their ministrations banished his fear and brought his part of the fusion to the light. His meek anger stepped forward… and like a shockwave it surged to the front. In its wake was the eye of the storm - their body a whirlwind of sound and motion while the three of them stood at peace for the first time in ages, _finally_ able to express their pain.

Their angers were very different.

Steven’s anger was brief, reactionary. It burst to life when life broke him, a desperate ploy to protect himself, to make the pain stop. His was an anger birthed from fear: bright, fierce and fleeting. It wasn’t in his nature to nurture such feelings. He preferred to stuff it away, hide it deep within himself just as the Cluster slumbered at the Earth’s core.

Jasper’s anger was a festering thing, a layer of rot that protected her mind, her heart and her soul. Its tendrils ran deep, poisoning her from the inside out. This cancer strangled her, consumed her, promised a purpose even as it hollowed her out and puppeted her shell. She shut her eyes to the horrible truth that it hated her.

Connie’s anger was a glacier – inexorable, immeasurable. Anger like that didn’t belong in a child so young. Hers was the anger to change nations, the sword to Steven’s loving shield, and it knew the limitations of her small body. She didn’t have the power of a gem and she lacked the charm to bend armies to her will, yet her anger was ever present, simmering under the guise of a placid child. It was a patient fury. It was drive, determination, an unstoppable force fueled by pain and love ready to lend its strength whenever she would call upon it.

When Steven brought them together in a fusion, they did so out of desperation. Only when their souls touched did their rage assert itself – calling their name, howling it to the world. Together they coalesced into a conflagration that drove their body far and fast, their foes breaking ranks before they even touched down on the battlefield.

All fusions had a core thread that held them together. Garnet was love. Opal was acceptance. Alexandrite was need.

The fusion threw their head back and roared, brandishing their stolen sword and raining glass from the sky.

The three of them?

They were wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Anger has always been an emotion near and dear to my heart. It's very powerful and I appreciate SU's take that it's not always a bad thing.


End file.
